Shōji
|romaji= |literal meaning= |literal meaning 2= |viz manga= |english tv= |birth= |age= |death= |status= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair= |skin= |family= |weapons= |abilities= |occupation=Monk |team= |affiliation=Hirakimichi |anime debut=102 |final act= |manga=234 |movie= |game= |japanese voice=Atsushi Godai |english voice= |imagecat= }} '|唱沈, しょうじ}} was an apprentice monk that traveled with his master. History Shōji and his master were traveling in the forest near the northern mountains. He suddenly became spooked after hearing some flocking birds. He expressed doubts in their ability to reach the mountains by sunset and wished to turn back to a nearby village to spend the night at an inn there. His master told him not to be a coward while they continued on their journey. Shōji was concerned because of the rumors of a a giant beast in the area. His master claimed that he would use his spiritual powers if they ever came across it. They then heard the sound of large footsteps. Shōji kneeled down and began to panic after hearing it. His master saw the giant specter topple several trees while devouring a yōkai. Shōji pleaded his master to uses his powers against it once they caught the specter's attention. As he attempted to use his powers, he lost his nerve and ran away with Shōji right behind him. The two of them managed to safely escape. As they stopped to catch their breath, Hirakimichi proclaimed that what the two of them witnessed was punishment from Buddha. Shōji then spotted a nearby mountain temple and expressed gratitude in their apparent salvation. His master stopped him by stating that what he saw was an illusion created out of his need to be helped by others. He then ironically stated that they needed to find shelter, to which Shōji noted that he depended on the aid of others as well. The two of them were enjoying a beautiful day while they continued their travels. Hirakimichi proclaimed that they did not have to worry about other worldly beings in such nice weather. Shōji failed to understand his reasoning, but did not question him since he was his master. They noticed a strange light by a small waterfall. A strange being propelled a bunch of saws that destroyed a small nearby bridge. It then emerged from the waterfall and stood right in front of them. The two monks once again ran away as a result. Personality Even though he is an apprentice monk, Shōji displays more common sense than his master, but continues to follow his lead. He is respectful, but also naive. Despite that, he is aware of his master's contradictory traits, but still chooses to follow him, nevertheless. Physical description He is a young man with an oval-shaped head and small eyes. All of his hair is shaved. Outfit Shōji wears a blue-gray kosode that goes all the way down to his legs. He also wears a takuhatsugasa straw hat and waraji sandals. Shōji carries a boxed satchel over his back with two straps and travels around with a walking stick. Manga vs. Anime *His name is not revealed in the manga. *His appearance is different in the manga. He has more detailed features on his face, and has a stubble. *The scenes with him and his master following their brief encounter with Kyōkotsu are not present in the manga. Media appearances Anime *Episode 102 *Episode 103 *Episode 105 }} Trivia *His name is not revealed in the English dub. *His physical appearance is similar to Musō's disciple. References es:Shouji Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Priests and Priestesses